buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
History Castiel was stationed on Earth early in the history of the dimension -- observing fish crawl from the ocean that would one day evolve into humans. The angels Uriel and Anael were stationed in the same garrison, which Castiel would one day become captain of. He stayed through the Primordial Age and witnessed as humans came to take control of the planet. He saw the murder of Abel at the hands of Cain and he watched the Tower of Babel fall, among other historically and biblically significant events. At some point after this, Castiel left Earth and returned to Heaven. In 2008, Castiel returned to Earth and received consent to possess Jimmy Novak, though it was secured with a promise to protect his family. Claire Novak realized that her father was possessed before Castiel left in his new vessel. Season 4 Under God's command Castiel lifted Dean Winchester from Hell, unfortunately too late to prevent the first of the 66 Seals from being broken. Castiel revealed himself to Dean shortly afterwards. When the Rising of the Witnesses occured, Castiel returned and warned Dean of the upcoming apocalypse and informed him that he was needed to stop Lucifer from being freed. In order to encourage Dean, and help him understand his and Sam Winchester's roles in the upcoming battle, Castiel brought Dean through time to personally witness what occured between Azazel and Mary Winchester. Castiel also warned Dean about Sam's growing powers, and that the angels would kill Sam if he did not stop using his abilities. Castiel and Uriel crossed paths with the Winchesters again attempting to prevent Samhain from being summoned. Uriel desired to smite the entire town, but Castiel wanted to follow Dean's orders. Though Samhain rose, he was stopped. Afterwards, Castiel revealed the angels had been ordered to follow Dean's commands and that this had been a test of his leadership abilities. He also confided his doubts about the plans of the Heavenly Host. The Heavenly Host still learned of a woman named Anna Milton, who could hear the angels. The angels were determined to kill her, though Castiel was hesitant. A battle soon ensued between angels and demons over who would take Anna -- Castiel only survived due to Dean's intervention. In return, Castiel saved Dean from Uriel. Castiel captured Alastair when he tried to break another seal by killing two Reapers on the solstice. Seven angels were killed soon afterwards, which Castiel assumed was in response to this attack. He, along with Uriel, coerced Dean into interrogating Alastair. Alastair somehow escaped the Devil's Trap that held him, and Castiel was nearly killed trying to save Dean from the demon. Sam saved both of them, killing Alastair but learning demons were not responsible for the attacks at the same time. Sam admonished Castiel for risking Dean's life. In response, Castiel sought out Anna Milton who told him it was time for him to make his own choices. Castiel chose to investigate the malfunctioning Devil's Trap and discovered Uriel was the one who had broken it. Castiel confronted Uriel and the two ultimately fought. Castiel was beaten, until Anna appeared and slew Uriel. Castiel appeared when the Winchesters confronted Chuck Shurley, explaining that he was a Prophet of the Lord. Dean sought help saving Sam from Lilith -- unable to truly intervene, Castiel merely hinted that archangels must protect the Prophets from demons. Shortly afterwards, Castiel appeared to Dean in a dream and arranged a meeting. When the Winchesters arrived, they found Castiel had abandoned his vessel, Jimmy Novak. Demons took Jimmy and his daughter Claire captive along with the Winchesters, and shot Jimmy in the process. Castiel possessed Claire in order to save them all. The dying Jimmy then pleaded with Castiel to take him back, and Castiel obliged. When Dean asked what had transpired, Castiel replied that he had learned he served Heaven, not mankind and not Dean. Dean summoned Castiel some time later, and Castiel recruited Dean into the service of the Heavenly Host. Then, he broke Sam out of Bobby Singer's panic room, effectively ending his detox from demon blood. Anna confronted Castiel about his actions, but Castiel insisted he was following orders and that Anna should not have come. Moments later, Anna was taken captive by angels. Castiel and Dean soon found themselves on opposing sides, as Castiel refused to let Dean interfere in Sam's destiny. After this confrontation, Castiel decided to inform Dean that Lilith was the final seal, and should she be killed, Lucifer would be freed. He used an Angel Banishing Sigil to stop Zachariah from interfering and then took Dean to Chuck. Chuck agreed to help them, and faced off against Raphael while Dean attempted to stop Sam from killing Lilith. This plan failed, and Lucifer was freed. Season 5 Castiel was slain by Raphael. Soon afterwards, however, he miraculously appeared and disrupted a battle between the Winchesters and angels serving Zachariah. He then magically carved Enochian Sigils into Sam and Dean's ribs to hide them from all angels and demons. Castiel began to search for God, though his strength and powers were waning due to his betrayal of the angels. To aid in his goal, Dean and Castiel trapped Raphael in Holy Oil. Raphael informed them that God was dead. Castiel aided Sam and Dean against a Trickster, clueing them in to the true identity of the mischief maker: that of the Archangel Gabriel. Afterwards, Castiel joined the Winchesters in a mission to attack Lucifer. The plan failed, with Castiel only narrowly managing to escape after refusing to join Lucifer. When Dean agreed to say "yes" to Michael, Castiel became angry with him and ultimately banished himself, along with four other angels, saying that at least now he wouldn't have to watch Dean be possessed. The banishing spell took nearly all of Castiel's power, leaving him only enough to return to Earth. Despite having no powers, Castiel was able to cut off Pestilence's ring. He also managed to save Sam from a man suffering from the Croatoan Virus with a blast from a shotgun. Nearly totally human, Castiel had little hope left when Sam said "yes" to Lucifer. Castiel interrupted the final battle between Lucifer and Michael, throwing a molotov cocktail of Holy Fire at Michael and sending the archangel back to Heaven. Furious, Lucifer caused Castiel to explode. God resurrected Castiel once more, restoring him to his full angelic power. Castiel, realizing anarchy would erupt in Heaven with Michael's imprisonment in Lucifer's Cage, returned to Heaven. Powers & Abilities *Angelic Possession - with consent, Castiel can possess a human and thus manifest on Earth. *Astral Projection - Castiel can project his true form, at least partially, while inside of a vessel. *Chronokinesis - Castiel can transport himself and others to different points in time. *Dream Walking - Castiel is able to appear in the dreams of sleeping mortals. *Eidetic Memory - Castiel has memorized the names of every Prophet of the Lord. *Healing - Castiel can instantly heal the wounds of others. *Immortality - Castiel will live eternally if he is not killed and will never age. *Invulnerability - Castiel has only a few weaknesses than can harm him. *Smiting - Castiel can kill or exorcise a demon simply with his touch. He is also capable of killing some evil supernatural creatures with his touch. *Resurrection - Castiel can restore life to the fallen. *Induced Sedation - Castiel can cause instantaneous unconsciousness in humans simply by tapping them on the forehead. *Pyrokinesis - Castiel can burn through ropes with the power of his mind. *Super Strength - Castiel is stronger than most creatures save other angels. *Expert Fighter - Castiel is heavily trained in use of Angel Blades and is more skilled than most other angels. He is also quite exceptional in unarmed combat. *Supernatural Perception - Castiel can see ghosts and other supernatural creatures. *Telekinesis - Castiel can move objects with his mind. *Telepathy - Castiel can read the minds of humans and less powerful angels. *Voice Mimicry - Castiel can make his voice sound like that of any other being. *Protective Charm - Castiel can prevent immediate harm from befalling a mortal. *Apporting - Castiel is able to teleport other people to different locations. *Spellcasting - Castiel has extensive knowledge of Enochian spells and is gifted at casting them. *Invisibility - Castiel can make himself invisible to the human eye. *Reality Warping - Castiel is able to alter some details of reality -- for instance, the appearance of his clothes. *Mental Manipulation - Castiel is able to surpress or alter memories in the mind of a human. In certain circumstances, Castiel is even able to bring one person into the mind of another. *Vessel Locking - Castiel can stop a demon from leaving its vessel. *Soul Reading - Castiel can detect the presence and state of a soul in any being. Weaknesses Castiel has all of the ordinary weaknesses of angels of the Heavenly Host. Appearances Supernatural Season 4 *"Lazarus Rising" *"Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester" *"In the Beginning" *"It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester" *"I Know What You Did Last Summer" *"Heaven and Hell" *"Death Takes a Holiday" *"On the Head of a Pin" *"The Monster at the End of This Book" *"The Rapture" *"When the Levee Breaks" *"Lucifer Rising" Season 5 *"Sympathy for the Devil" *"Good God, Y'All" *"Free to be You and Me" *"The End" *"I Believe the Children Are Our Future" *"Changing Channels" *"Abandon All Hope..." *"The Song Remains the Same" *"My Bloody Valentine" *"Dark Side of the Moon" *"99 Problems" *"Point of No Return" *"Two Minutes to Midnight" *"Swan Song" Sources Castiel is derived from the character in the series Supernatural. Category:Angel Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Heavenly Host Category:Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Main Characters